One of the concerns of parents with small children is preventing unauthorized entry by a small child into a cabinet, the contents of which may be harmful to a child or, alternatively, may be damaged by a child. As an example, a popular cabinet found in many households today is a stereo cabinet with glass panel door or doors which are provided with a push latch, and are easily opened and closed. The stereo components are in plain view through the glass, and when the stereo is in use there are usually many colorful lights which blink on and off. A small child would be especially attracted to such a display and no doubt try to gain entry to the cabinet. Because it takes only a small push on the door to unlatch a push latch, a child could easily operate the latch and open the door. Parents wishing to prevent a child from gaining entry and inadvertently ruining valuable and expensive stereo equipment would therefore desire to install tamper resistant latches on the door.
Most of the tamper resistant latches available on the market today are designed for use with cabinets having wooden or metal doors. There are virtually no latches designed for use with cabinets having glass panel doors or for cabinets employing doors latched with a push latch.
The present invention provides a tamper resistant latch particularly well-suited for use in conjunction with glass panel doors which employ a push latch. However, the invention is by no means limited to this use. The latch means is attractive and inexpensive to manufacture, and it is easy to install. In addition, although the latch of the present invention may be conveniently and quickly operated by an adult, the latch means is difficult, if not impossible, for a small child to operate.